Conventional capacitor technology is well known to those skilled in the art. The energy and power density that can be provided by conventional capacitor technology is typically low, for example, conventional capacitors are typically capable of providing less than 0.1 Wh/kg. Applications that require greater energy density from an energy source, therefore, typically do not rely on conventional capacitor technology. The amount of energy delivered by conventional capacitor technology can be increased, but only by increasing the number of capacitors. As the number of conventional capacitors is increased, a larger volume for their housing is required. This volume requirement decreases the potential number of applications in which conventional capacitors may be utilized.
What is needed, therefore, is a capacitor that can be used in a wider range of applications and with a higher energy and/or power density than presently possible.